For modern computer systems, in particular embedded hardware systems with relatively low computational resources, software is often not developed directly on the target system, but on a host system which may or may not be connected to the target system and usually is more powerful in terms of computational resources. For this purpose, on the host system usually is provided an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) on which software may be developed, e.g. programmed, edited, compiled, etc. for the target system. An Integrated Development Environment usually comprises a debugging tool as well as further development tools. Thus it is possible to connect a hardware system for which the software is developed to the Integrated Development Environment such that software developed on the host system can be written to and then executed on the target system. For bug-checking and further development, the target system may provide debugging information to the Integrated Development Environment based on which further development or debugging of the software may be carried out.